marre de saint potter
by lousa
Summary: Drago ne supporte plus le côté parfait du Gryffondor, encore moins depuis que celui ci a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres...Il décide d'y remedier...
1. Chapter 1

Marre de Saint Potter

Marre, il en avait marre.

Marre de voir le petit saint à qui tout le monde aurait donner le bon-dieu sans confessions.

Marre, archi-marre de le voir porté aux nus depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des tenebres.

Marre de ses yeux verts rieurs.

Marre de son sourire dénué de malice.

Marre de le croiser dans les couloirs.

Marre de lui tout simplement...

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il arppentait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de long en large sous le regard plus que soupconneux de madame Pince.

Comme si être le fils d'un fervent mangemort aujourd'hui décédé faisait de lui un vandale...

Il préféra l'ignorer avec sa superbe habituelle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait.

Il hésitait : un sort pour saouler Potter? le faire changer de tête? du vérisératum pour lui faire avouer que être aussi niais que ca relevait du pathologique?

Non, décidement non.

Il lui fallait pourtant trouver une solution, et vite. La plus belle crise de nerfs dont le monde magique ai jamais entendue parler pointait le bout de son nez de plus en plus franchement.

7 semaines qu'il se sentait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie...7 semaines que le lord noir et son père étaient morts.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ca le problème, il l'aurait même presque remercié.

Non, le problème, c'était pas le survivant, mais Harry Potter.

Rien qu'a l'evocation de ce nom, il devait s'empêcher de crier de rage.

Il ne supportait plus le coté parfait du Gryffondor.

Personne n'est parfait! L'idée que sa némésis personnelle puisse n'avoir aucun défaut, le rendait complètement dingue.

Potter devait forcement avoir des attitudes, des comportements, des pensées classées dans le pas politiquement correct.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi lisse, et il était bien décider à le prouver.

Les livres defilaient entre ses mains blanches et fines.

Il commencait sincèrement à penser qu'il pouvait déjà reserver une chambre à l'année à Ste Mangouste quand un titre en lettres d'argent lui sauta aux yeux.

Il se saisit de l'epais volume avec précaution : "solutions désespérées pour sorciers désespérés"

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son problème relevait du desespéré.

Il commenca à feuilleter le sommaire.

Après avoir découvert que l'on pouvait envoyer sa belle-mère aux antipodes, faire faire ses devoirs par un camarade pas forcement consentant et rendre sa mise en plis permanente, il vit enfin quelque chose qui pourrait eventuellement le concerner.

Il s'agissait plus exactement d'une potion. Il n'en avait jamais entendue parler. Après avoir sauter les 21 pages de mise en garde où, entre autres, l'auteur déclinait toutes responsabilité en cas de réaction imprévisible, il pu enfin voir ses effets.

" la potion de personalitas profondis rélève comme son nom l'indique la personnalité profonde de quelqu'un.

Extrèmement complexe à préparer, elle dure 4 jours et s'avère très efficace. Une fois avalée par le sujet, (qui se souviendra de l'expérience) elle montre au grand jour ses sentiments, ses émotions, son caractère dénué de toute la bienséance voulu en société, enlève toute notion de gène et d'interdit. La personne se montre telle qu'elle est en réalité.

L'effet est immédiat..."

Une lueur malsaine brilla intensement dans les beaux yeux gris du dernier héritier d'une longue lignée.

Exactement ce dont il avait besoin!

Tout le monde pourrait voir au grand jour les défauts de Potter l'ensensé.

Il emprunta le lourd volume sous le regard étonné de la bibliothécaire.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il regarda la fabrication nécessaire.

Cette potion ne contenait pas beaucoup d'ingrédient, mais relevait d'une précison de comptable en ce qui concerne le dosage, le nombre de fois où il fallait tourner, la fraicheur des ingrédients...

Son visage fait s'étira en une grimace.

Il devait partir maintenant au chemin de traverse acheter les meilleurs ingrédients et faire cette potion toute la nuit...

La négociation avec le marchand de potions avait été apre. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un client discute durant 47 minutes de la qualité d'une racine qui coute juste 7 mornilles.

En plus, il avait croisé son parain, Severus dans la boutique.

Celui-ci lui avait coulé un regard perplexe et vaguement soupsoneux.

Il s'etait empréssé d'acheter 3, 4 ingrédients tout à fait inutile pour sa potion pour que son parrain ne se doute pas de la potion concernée.

Dès son retour, il avait transformé sa salle de bains personnelle de préfet en chef en mini-laboratoire de potions.

Il rata la premiere.

Il se trompa de sens de tournage pour la deuxième.

La troisième était parfaite.

Il en fit quatres flacons en se disant que ca pourrait toujours être utile.

Il était 5 heures du matin et il était trop exité pour se coucher.

Il en profita pour réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de faire boire l'intégralité d'une fiole à Potter.

Le soleil commencait à remplacer la nuit.

Devant son miroir, il ne tenait plus en place.

Une serviette couvrait ses hanches étroites, ce qui lui permettait de vérifier comme tous les matins que son corps était magnifique.

Il secha ses cheveux blonds avec des gestes pleins de sensualité contenue.

Il les attacha en catogan, ceux-ci lui arrivaient au milieu du dos maintenant.

Un pantalon noir, des bottes assorties et un chemise grise rappelant ses yeux acheva de l'habiller.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, il ralentit l'allure.

Le plus dur allait avoir lieu.

Le brouhaha ambiant se faisait de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la salle.

Potter se servait un grand bol de café entouré de ses 2 animaux domestiques habituels.

Ces deux derniers s'embrassait pationnement et ne faisait pas attention à M. Parfait.

L'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

Il s'approcha de la table et s'écroula violement sur Potter, qui versa le reste de la cafetière non pas dans son bol mais sur les genoux des deux tourteraux.

Leur hurlement de douleur simultané fit focalisé l'attention de la table sur le couple et il deversa le contenu de la fiole dans le bol de son adversaire.

Potter et les autres, remis de leur surprise, se mirent à l'insulter copieusement.

Son plan avait marché, heureux, il leur fit son sourire le plus ironique qu'il connaissait avant de retourner à sa propre table pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Potter furieux, englouti son bol jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Satisfait, il beurra ses tartines, impatient de voir comment se déroulerait cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Noira : a vos ordres!

Drago Malfoy Powa : c'est bon de se faire supplier...bon, promis, j'arrête la morphine et je mets la suite

Silverygit : coucou! tu lis toutes les fics du forum? en tout cas ta review m'a fait plaisir...

Cajean : merci

Harrie Zabbs : pas les doigts pas les doigts AIEEEE sadique!

Anamaya : ca me ferait super plaisir, mais je sais pas si j'en suis digne...

Ivana Prongs : ah pour ca tu vas être servie

Livia : j'espère que la suite te plaira

Wrozka : merci

Kika : comme tu vois, j'ai continué

Loven10 : tout de suite

chap 2 : effets surprenants

Il n'avait pas entamé sa troisième tartine, que le premier effet de la potion se fit sentir.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ca.

En effet, visiblement exédé de voir la belette et miss-je-sais-tout s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Potter leur avait balancé haut et fort en plein dans la grande salle :"Vous n'allez plus avoir de salive pour les gateries de ce soir si vous continuez!"

Un silence de mort était tombé.

Seuls quelques bruits perturbaient le vol des mouches.

Mc Gonagal en train de s'etouffer avec son muffin.

Le demi-geant, dont la tasse de thé s'écoulait genereusement sur la table.

Le vieux fou qui en avait fait tomber ses lunettes.

Et, lui qui reprimait une crise de fou-rire magistrale en admirant la scène.

Rester digne quand on a envie de pleurer de rire était vraiment un exercice délicat.

Le survivant sembla mettre un long moment a remarquer l'attitude trop calme de la salle.

Entre deux bouchées de son croissant, il consentit enfin à prononcer quelques mots :"désolé, mais les préludes à l'accouplement au petit dejeuner, ca me dégoute."

Sans plus d'explication, il se servit un autre croissant.

Bléssés au-dela des mots, Granger et Weaslaid quitterent la table la tête haute.

Le survivant les acheva :"si on peut même plus dire ce qu'on pense maintenant!"

Tous les Gryffondor le regardaient fixement.

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux :"Un commentaire à faire?"

La voix d'habitude si joyeuse était basse et clairement menacante.

Tous replongèrent dans leurs assiettes immédiatement.

Y a pas à dire, ce Potter la pouvait être marrant quand il le voulait bien.

Ses côtes recommencait à lui faire mal et il ne put s'en empêcher...

Un rire clair, franc et lumineux brisa ce silence quasi-religieux.

Le survivant le regarda et une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage.

Cela avait été tellement furtif, qu'il se demanda si il n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations.

C'est à ce moment la qu'il sentit un autre regard le fixer.

Se doutant bien de l'identité du proprietaire de celui-ci, il tourna la tête.

Les yeux noirs de son parrain plongèrent dans les siens.

Son regard était sans équivoque. Il signifiait clairement :"je sais que de près ou de loin tu es lié à cette affaire étrange et même si je ne te dénoncerais pas, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais"

Il lui retourna un sourire rusé pour le rassurer.

L'homme sévère avec tout le monde sauf lui, fit une mimique amusée.

Satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas mécontenté la personne qui était son père de coeur, il termina son chocolat chaud avec satisfaction.

Le petit dejeuner touchait à sa fin.

Il se sentait impatient comme un gosse la veille de noël.

Dans exactement 25 minutes, il avait cours de potions communs avec la maison "gnangnantisme congénital".

A l'ordinaire, cette idée le rendait malade. Sait-on jamais? Dès fois qu'être Gryffondor puisse être contagieux...

Mais, aujourd'hui, une nouvelle donnée arrivait.

Elle s'appelait Harry Potter.

En parlant du loup...

Le principal concerné venait de se lever.

Il se mit à s'etirer avec la souplesse d'un félin.

Le Gryffondor transpirait une sensualité qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu.

Drago se sentit plus perturbé par cette aura qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque.

Pour reprendre une contenance qu'il avait perdue pendant quelques seondes, il consulta sa montre sorcière.

Merdum...il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure.

Il était rarissime que son parrain le punisse, mais il ne fallait pas trop tirer le diable par la queue tout de même...

Il saisit son sac, delaissa sa dernière tartine et se pressa d'un pas assuré et aritoscratique vers les cachots.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans le royaume de son parain, que la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière lui.

Il balaya la pièce ovale du regard.

Une seule place était encore libre.

A côté de Potter...

Partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement, il poussa un profond soupir.

De toutes facons, quelque soit ses sentiments, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il s'assit avec son élegance habituelle à côté de sa némésis.

Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un air de prédateur.

Minute...Il avait bien dit prédateur...

Il se retourna vivement...

Le Gryffondor le dévisageait avec un air d'indifférence suprême.

Il avait du rêver encore une fois.

Il se coucherais tôt ce soir. Le sommeil en retard ne lui réussissait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Le cours commenca et Potter semblait vérifier sa manicure.

Inutile de dire que le maître des potions le remarqua immédiatement.

"Potter, vous ne me jugez pas digne de vous enseigner sans doute!"

L'intéréssé ainsi interpellé, se detourna à regret de son activité et toisa Snape de haut en bas.

Il fixa enfin ses yeux :"Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le deuxième plus beau cul du monde que je vais me mettre à apprécier votre matière"

Serpentards comme Gryffondors ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

Severus en était soufflé, son visage prit une teinte spectrale.

Au bout de quelques inspirations et expirations, il parvient a prononcer correctement un : "je vous demande pardon?"

Le survivant ne se laissa pas demonter :"C'est pourtant clair. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que moisir ici"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit plumes et parchemins et les rangea dans son sac et se leva de sa chaise.

Son parrain ouvrit la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer ses pensées.

"Au fait, vous pouvez enlever autant de points que vous voulez, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, quand aux retenues, ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne viendrais pas"

Sur ce, il passa entre les deux rangées, fit un sourire diabolique à tous ceux qui le dévisageait et ferma doucement la porte.

L'air complètement hauri de toute la classe, professeur compris, fut de trop pour lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il éclata d'un rire naturel.

Le problème étant que cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait pas à controler cette crise de fou-rire.

Avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, son parrain lui suggéra d'aller voir madame Pomfresh.

Il devait être victime d'un sortilège quelconque.

Essuyant les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues, il se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour.

Son hilarité redoubla quand il entendit 100 points de moins pour gryffondor pour ne pas avoir denoncer le responsable de ce sortilège.

Décidement, Severus avait toujours les excuses les plus inventives quand il s'agissait de calmer ses nerfs.

Son corps était tellement secoué des spasmes liés à son fou-rire, qu'il eu du mal a refermer la porte.

Decidement, il commencait à l'apprécier Potter.

Il avait un sens de la repartie bien tournée quand il ne jouait pas sa petite prude.

Il était plongé dans ses constatations, quand il sentit une présence familière.

Harry, non Potter, semblait sonder les profondeurs de son âme.

Il bougea au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement satisfait de son examen.

il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la sortie.

Voila

Vos commentaires seraient les bienvenus.

Bisous

Lousa

ps : pour les eventuels lecteurs à qui ma facon d'écrire plairait (j'ai pas trop d'espoir mais bon...), j'ai deux autres fics à mon actif : tout d'abord "une potion qui manque et le monde bascule" (slash severus/harry classée NC 17)

et une reponse à un concours "concours de lettres" chacun doit écrire une lettre de pardon (la mienne se situe au chapitre 8)

je publie tout sous le même pseudo quoiqu'il se passe

bon, j'espère que cet apparté ne vous aura pas trop gonflé sinon... pardon


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3 : amitié?

Il resta un long moment dans ce couloir sordide sans bouger.

Pour une des premieres fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Suivre le survivant le tentait bien...

D'un autre côté, son parrain lui avait demander d'aller voir Pomfresh...

Mais, après tout, il avait dit "vous devriez aller" et non pas "aller voir".

Par conséquent, il avait affaire à un conseil, et non à un ordre...

Or, Severus Snape, était homme à saisir parfaitement les nuances...

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit donc la suite de sa némésis.

Il ne mit pas trop de temps à le retrouver.

Celui ci volait au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, à la poursuite d'un vif d'or particulièrement vicieux.

Le rire de Potter s'elevait dans le ciel.

Il ne faisait absolument aucun doute que pour lui, c'etait un moment merveilleux.

Il fit une série de looping spectaculaire et sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

Il descendit de son balai après avoir effectuer un freinage assez impressionnant.

"Eh bien, Son Altesse t'a viré de son cours? Je ne pensais pas le faire sortir de ses gonds au point que ce soit son chouchou qui trinque..."

A cette remarque, il vit rouge et répliqua vertement : "premièrement, Potter, je ne me suis pas fait virer du cours. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas son chouchou, mais tout simplement son filleul..."

Le Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette nouvelle.

"Snape! Ton parrain!"

Plus véxé qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu sous le Doloris, il se contenta de dire : "Mère et Severus étaient très bons amis à l'adolescence"

"Tu l'appelle Severus en plus!"

"Les relations que j'entretient avec mon parrain ne regardent que moi"

Les grands yeux verts le devisagèrent et se teintèrent subtilement de glace :"Du moment que vos relations relèvent de l'amical, je suis prêt à l'accepter..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre plus en avant la dernière phrase pour le moins étrange du survivant.

Celui-ci lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

Il sursauta et dégagea la main de l'insolent avec une violence peu commune.

Le regard du propriétaire se voila subitement, empli d'une vague de tristesse qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas la peste"

Il ne sut quoi répondre face à ces petits mots tout simples prononcés avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Il cherchait une replique bien cinglante, quand Potter le devisagea avec un air de conspirateur.

"Une visite du chateau, ca te tente?"

"Pour rappel, moi aussi, je vis ici depuis 6 ans maintenant"

"Non, je te parlais de ce que tu n'as jamais vu. Les couloirs sensés restés inexplorés..."

"Bien sur, mais je vois mal comment on pourrait faire..."

Pour toute réponse, une cape aux reflets soyeux apparue entre les mains de son adversaire.

"Potter, tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité!"

"Elle me vient de mon père..."

Sans plus d'explications, la cape les recouvit tous les deux...

Il marcha à côté de lui, moins gene par cette soudaine promuscuité que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Toujours sans echanger un mot, ils franchirent plusieurs escaliers, parcourèrent d'inombrables couloirs, pasèrent devant un nombre astronomique de portes.

Le gryffondor daigna enfin s'arrêter.

Le mouvement fut tellement soudain, qu'il manqua de se fracasser le nez contre son dos.

La porte fut ouverte d'un coup de baguette magique.

En pénétrant dans la vaste pièce, Harry, enleva la cape qui les recouvrait.

Un reflet argenté attira son attention.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le lieu dit.

Un grand miroir lui fit face. Le miroir de Rised.

Il ne voyait pas son reflet dans la glace.

Intrigué, il se rapprocha encore plus...

Une image se forma lentement.

Il se vit riant à gorge deployée avec un balafré trop connu.

Ils semblaient proches, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, sa main sur son épaule.

Troublé, bien plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, il se tourna vers sa némésis, et lui demanda :"Quel est le pouvoir de ce miroir?"

Potter s'approcha à son tour du miroir, et regarda intensement dedans.

"Il montre ce que tu désires le plus."

"Et tu peux voir ce que je désire!"

"Non, seul toi peut le voir comme tu ne peux voir mes propres désirs..."

Stupéfait, il regarda le miroir une fois de plus.

Ainsi, son plus grand désir serait d'être proche avec Potter!

Il y a deux jours, il aurait crié à l'hérésie face à cette image.

Aujourd'hui, il ne trouvait pas cela choquant.

Inattendu certes, mais pas inconcevable.

Il se détacha du miroir, et demanda à visiter d'autres pièces comme celle-ci.

Potter tourna les talons avec regret et jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à son propre désir.

Il embrassait le blond tenébreux avec passion et celui-ci s'abandonnait complètement dans ses bras, une main autour de ses hanches.

Avec un soupir plein de nostalgie, il quitta la pièce à son tour...

Leur excurssion dura toute la journée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Quant 20 heures sonnèrent dans le chateau, ils se regardèrent avec un air effaré avant de courir dans ce labyrinte.

A une quarantaine de mêtres de la grande salle, dans un ensemble parfait, ils stoppèrent net.

"Va y d'abord, ton parrain se posera encore plus de questions si tu arrives après moi."

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, repris son souffle et son air supérieur avant d'enter dans le grande salle.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après, Harry entra à son tour.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, loin de ses amis habituels.

Ceux-ci semblaient encore lui en vouloir...

Il le regarda discrètement en esperant que Severus serait trop en colère pour le remarquer.

Il allait devoir fournir une trèèèès bonne excuse pour avoir seché les cours toute la journée.

Et connaissant le directeur de Serpentard, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

La bouche etonnament sèche, il avait du mal a avaler quoi que se soit.

Cette journée avec le survivant était la meilleure qu'il ai eu depuis des années.

Il s'était senti si bien avec lui.

L'image du miroir de Rised lui revient en mémoire avec présision.

Le diner fut rapidement achevé.

Il se leva sans prononcer un mot sous le regard intrigué de ses "camarades".

De son côté, Potter en faisait autant.

Il sortit afin de rejoindre son dortoir.

Pendant deux secondes, il se demanda où était celui d'Harry.

Il se demandait le pourquoi du comment de cette question saugrenue, quand une odeur devenue famillière emplit ses narines.

Le survivant le frola et murmura d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :"bonne nuit Prince des Serpentards"

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner, le Gryffondor avait déjà disparu en haut de l'escalier central.

Souhaitez-vous que je publie le chapitre 4 ou pas?

bisous

Lousa


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4 :etranges sensations

Il se reveilla l'esprit encore brumeux.

La journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Harry...Il avait tellement apprécié cette journée...

Un peu moins la suite...

Flash back

En effet, il avait à peine fini de murmurer le mot de passe de sa chambre personnelle qu'une paire de bras puissant l'avait attiré vers l'intérieur.

Il s'appretait à lancer une incantation particulièrement douloureuse quand une voix bien connue lui dit : "pas de ca Drago!"

"Severus! Mais que !"

"Je suis venu t'attendre dans ta chambre pour éviter une convocation officielle à mon bureau"

Il faisait fonctionner son imagination à toute allure.

Il lui fallait une excuse, vite!

Son parrain fut le plus rapide.

Conformément à ses habitudes, il ne tourna pas autour du pot :"Où étais-tu toute la journée?"

La voix glaciale ne promettait rien de bon.

Il commenca à bredouiller qu'il lui était venu une migraîne atroce et que...

"Ne mens pas Drago! Pas à moi!"

Le directeur des Serpentards avait plus craché que prononcé cette phrase.

Il sentit son teint descendre lentement vers le blanc, voir blafard.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

C'est sur cette constatation funeste qu'il compris que la seule issue était la vérité.

Sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il lui raconta son ras-le-bol, le livre, la potion, le nouveau comportement de Potter, leur journée à s'amuser...

Il ne dit mot en revanche de la cape d'invisibilité, du miroir de rised, et des sensations étranges dans l'estomac quand il pensait au survivant...

Après tout, il n'avait pas menti, juste dissimulé une partie de la vérité tout au plus.

Son parrain s'était assis depuis longtemps déjà dans le fauteil qui faisait face au lit.

Le regard inquisiteur des yeux noirs le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité.

N'en pouvant plus il tenta une approche.

Il decida d'employer le diminutif qu'il lui donnait enfant, quand il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom.

"Sevus? Tout va bien?"

Les yeux se firent moins durs, plus chaleureux instantanément.

Un des rares sourires de son parrain illumina même son visage.

"La fin justifie les moyens hein, Drago Lucius Malfoy?"

Pour réponse, il lui fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-rusé.

Comme prévu, Severus se sentit fondre :"Bon, ta potion et ce qui va avec restera entre nous. Quant à l'absence, je ferme les yeux, cette fois-ci."

Etonné de s'en tirer à si bon compte, il le vit se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Severus s'appretait à faire coulisser le tableau pour refermer la chambre, quand il le regarda intensément :"Un conseil Drago, si je puis me permettre...A force de jouer avec les alumettes..."

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et ferma le panneau doucement.

N'étant pas sur d'avoir tout saisi, il partit prendre une bonne douche pour mettre à plat la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Fin du flash-back

Merlin, quelle soirée!

C'est qu'il allait finir par vraiment l'avoir cette migraine!

Ses yeux gris arrivèrent enfin à dicernner les contours de sa chambre.

Il décida qu'un peu de correcteur de teint suffirait à masquer ses cernes mauves sous ses yeux.

Il avait pris cette habitude il y a deja plusieurs années.

Arriver le corps couvert d'echymose à l'ecole n'était pas du meilleur effet.

Et dire que tout le monde pensait qu'il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de retrouver "papa" au Manoir Malfoy...

Il fit un sourire désabusé à son reflet et commenca à se vêtir.

Il prit un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon assorti et par dessus une robe bleu nuit, brodée d'argent, ouverte sur le devant qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur...

Un simple coup de brosse dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs sublima le tout.

Tout en s'avancant lentement vers la grande salle pour un petit dejeuner bien merité, il s'appercu de quelque chose d'incongru.

Il ne souvenait plus de ses rêves et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait rêvé...

D'autant plus surprenant, que normalement, il était capable de tous les raconter avec précision.

Il haussa les épaules.

après tout quelle importance?

Il s'assit un peu à l'écart des membres de sa maison et remplit son bol de chocolat chaud.

Il fronca les sourcils en remarquant que le Gryffondor n'était pas la.

Le temps passa...

Il en était à son deuxième bol et il commencait, pour une raison qui le dépassait, à se sentir vaguement inquiet...

La moralisatrice en chef et le rouquin mal dégrossi étaient la, mais toujours pas l'ombre d'un Potter...

Il remplissait nerveusement son troisième bol, quand les portes laissèrent entrer un jeune homme en robe verte émeraude, les cheveux plus ebourrifés que jamais et qui baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire.

Il eu du mal à se retenir de sourire de soulagement.

Heureux, il mordit dans un pain au chocolat, quand l'impenssable arriva...

Potter se dirigait droit vers la table des serpentards, et pour être plus précis vers lui...

Toute la salle retenait son souffle...

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et l'obligea à le ragarder.

Les yeux verts semblaient vouloir fondre dans les siens...

Les lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir...

Quoique : "...dérange pas?"

Houlà, il avait pas tout suivi, et à voir les yeux exorbités de l'assemblée...

"Je suis désolé Potter, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tu veux bien répêter s'il te plait?"

Le survivant lui fit un sourire ravageur...comment ca ravageur?

"Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on mange ensemble ce matin, si ca ne te dérange pas?"

A ces mots, son coeur commenca à s'embaler...

Il respira calmement plusieurs fois avant de répondre : "Mais avec plaisir Potter"

Harry, sembla se sentir mieux, et s'assis en face de lui en souriant à pleines dents.

"Merci Drago"

Il sentit son estomac faire un looping à cette phrase.

Il se demandait serieusement s'il ne fallait pas qu'il consulte un médicomage...

Trop concentré à calmer son estomac, ses jambes flageollantes, son coeur fou et ses mains moites, il ne se rendit pas compte que la belette avait la bouche grande ouverte, genre poisson pas frais...

Que bêcheuse première s'étranglait avec sa biscotte...

Que son parrain se raclait la gorge dans un bruit sonore...

Que le glucosé tenait son infame bonbon au citron encore dans sa main...

Et enfin, que toutes les tables les regardaient fixement...

Il se remettait petit à petit, et observa le survivant.

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?"

"Pourquoi? tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle Drago?"

"Si! Mais pas en public!"

"Promis, je ferais attention...tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux..."

En quise de réponse, il lui sourit avec franchise.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme s'ils étaient intimes depuis des années.

Au bout d'un moment, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début : "Pourquoi tu es venu manger avec moi à la table des Serpentards?"

Un ange passa...

"Pour deux raisons en fait"

Il l'interrogea avec un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

"Premièrement parce que je me vois mal, à peine sortit du lit, me taper des gens qui me déviseagent comme si j'allais mordre, qu'en plus je serais atteint de la rage, sans compter certains qui me tirent une gueule de 8 pieds de long pour une phrase malheureuse..."

Il hocha la tête à ses propos, il comprenait parfaitement le poids de vue du Gryffondor sur ce point.

"Et deuxièmement?"

Potter baissa les yeux sur son assiette et murmura dans un gargouillis à peine audible :"Parce que j'avais envie d'être avec toi".

Il du se retenir de danser la macaréna sur la table tout en effectuant un striptease.

Il se contenta de sourire bêtement à sa menesis, ravi que Potter le considère digne d'être un ami

voila

bisous

Lousa


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5 : aiguille rouge

Le petit dejeuner se termina dans les rires qui emmanaient du bout de la table des Serpentards.  
Il vit à regret Harry se diriger vers son cours de métamorphose.  
Il aurait tellement voulu que se soit un cours commun...

Au fur et à mesure que la silouhette s'éloignait, il sentit son coeur prisonnier d'un étau qui le serait de plus en plus.  
Oui, il aimait bien être avec le Survivant.  
Pourquoi?

Il ne le savait pas...  
Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la serre numéro 7 de botanique.  
Connaitre la botanique lui serait utile pour la faculté de potions sup.  
C'est Severus qui lui avait dit le jour où il lui avait fait part de ses projets...

Avec la mine d'un condamné à mort qui monte sur l'échaffeau, il franchit le seuil de la serre.  
Chourave commenca son discours avec la mine d'imbécile heureuse qu'il la caractérisait.  
D'habitude, il la trouvait niaise.

La, il aurait dit exaspérante.  
Son air réjoui lui rapelait cruellement que lui, il ne l'était pas.  
Il décrocha complètement, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Instantanément, des yeux verts débordant de malice, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des traits fins mais indéniablement masculin occupèrent ses pensées.  
Il se demandait la raison de cette amitié naissante.  
C'est vrai qu'Harry l'avait humilié lors de leur premier voyage en train.

Il avait difficilement accepté qu'on puisse lui tenir tête.  
C'etait la première fois qu'on l'avait regardé sans crainte.  
C'était la première fois où il avait eu envie de devenir ami avec quelqu'un.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait compris le sens du mot jalousie...

Oui, pour chaque nouvelle sensation déferlant en lui depuis plus de 6 ans, le Gryffondor en était directement la cause.  
Il passa le restant des trois heures de cours à se pencher sur les relations qu'il avait entretenues avec Harry depuis leur rencontre...  
Un mouvement d'élèves parvint à le faire sortir de cette analyse interne.

Qu'avaient ils donc à tous s'exiter comme ca?  
Il secoua son poignet afin d'obtenir l'heure.  
11h30?!

Sa montre devait avoir un problème...  
Pourtant, le cours semblait bel et bien fini.  
Il se mit à ranger ses affaires en hate, de peur que Chourave comprenne qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivi un traitre mot de son enseignement.

L'orage menacait d'éclater, et, il du allonger le pas pour éviter l'averse.  
A peine arrivé dans le hall, une vive douleur lui engloba le poignet droit.  
Surprit, il vit une nouvelle aiguille apparaitre sur sa montre.

De couleur rouge, le nom de Harry était gravé dessus.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
Il prononca la formule : "Harry locilus"  
Alors, sur le cadran, la phrase :"grande salle" apparue

Il sentit le sang quitter progressivement son visage...  
D'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion, il regarda l'aiguille grise "Narcissa" et reprononca l'incantation.  
"Manoir Malfoy"

Il se sentit devenir encore plus blanc si cela était possible...  
Les mots du bijoutier à qui il l'avait acheté défilèrent dans sa tête...  
"Cette montre est spéciale M.Malfoy...Elle donne l'heure bien entendu mais, bénéficie d'un sortilège supplémentaire particulier. En effet, comme les horloges de certaines familles, elle permet de localiser les membres qui vous sont chers... Mais, au lieu de beneficier d'aiguilles immuables, celles ci s'affichent en fonction de votre attachement...la couleur de chaque aiguille a elle même une signification..."

Il comptempla à nouveau le bijou...  
Il comptait 3 aiguilles à présent.  
Une bleu : Severus  
Une grise : sa mère  
Une rouge : Harry...

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de savoir la signification des couleurs, mais la, il voulait absolument savoir...  
Une voix chaude le sortit de ses interrogations.  
"Drago, tu ne veux pas manger?"

Il tourna la tête, tout en étant certain de l'identité de l'interlocuteur...  
Les yeux gris croisèrent les verts.  
Il se résolu à rompre le contact qui lui donnait des palpitations inexplicables...

"Harry, tu n'es pas dans la grande salle?"  
Bien qu'étonné par la question, le survivant lui répondit :"j'y etais il ya 30 secondes, mais ne te voyant pas venir, je me suis inquiété, et j'ai décider de venir te chercher"  
Inquieté???

Sa gorge était devenue sèche tout à coup...  
Il repondit par un simple hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers le lieu déjà bruyant...  
Potter le suivit sans dire un mot...

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et vit que sa némésis semblait embarrassée.  
Il lui fit un de ses rares sourires et devanca sa demande :"Tu peux t'installer en face de moi..."  
Avec un remerciement discret, Le rouge et or prit place à son tour.

Les plats apparurent dans leurs assiettes...  
Tout commencant à manger, il l'observa du coin de l'oeil...  
Merlin, qu'il était beau...

Les cheveux de jais indomptables lui rappelaient la personnalité du jeune homme...  
Les yeux, un puits sans fond dans lequel il se serait volontiers jeté...  
Le nez, petit, légèrement retroussé, le côté espiegle...

Les lèvres, roses pales, l'inférieure un petit plus charnue que sa conjointe, le faisait rougir.  
La cicatrice...il ne pouvait l'imaginer sans...elle était la preuve concrete qu'il était unique en son genre...  
Oui, juste pour le regarder vivre, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue...

Le moment extraordinaire fut gacher par l'arrivée du don-juan des Serpentards...à savoir, Blaise Zabini...  
Avec le culot monstrueux qui le caractérisait, il s'assit à côté d'Harry, et commenca à le draguer ouvertement.  
Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots devant les propos on ne peut plus explicites de ce petit ...  
Comment osait-il?

Devant lui en plus!  
Une rage aveugle s'empara de lui.  
Il se redressa sans même sans rendre compte...  
Avec un regard meurtrier, il quitta la table et saisi l'intrus par le col de sa robe.

Il l'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux et siffla :"Si tu veux encore avoir l'occasion de plaire, je te conseille vivement de cesser ce petit jeu"  
Impressioné par la colère du Prince des Serpentards, il hocha la tête frénetiquement.  
Il le relacha et le vit s'enfuir ventre à terre à l'autre bout de la salle.

Satisfait mais furieux, il regagna sa place et continua à manger d'un air rageur.  
Harry, tout comme lui, ne dit mot sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
Les cours de l'après midi reprirent, et il partit sans désserer les machoires.

La haine occultait tellement son esprit qu'il ne remarqua pas la lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux du Gryffondor...  
Il rata tout ce qu'il entreprit en cours cette après midi la...  
Que Zabini ait pu envisager de s'accaparer son nouvel ami le faisait litéralement sortir de ses gonds...  
En cours d'histoire de la magie, il redigea juste un courrier pour le bijoutier et l'envoya discrètement.

Il ne fit rien d'autre, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer  
Le dîner arriva enfin, et il saisit le survivant par la manche dès qu'il le vit.  
Il le fit asseoir presque avec violence sur le banc et regarda ostenssiblement toutes les personnes présentes...

Maintenant, il était sûr que personne n'oserait s'approcher d'eux.  
Sauf un suicidaire bien entendu...  
Il passa plus de temps à vérifier que personne n'approchait Harry qu'à se nourir.  
Ils avaient fini leur repas.

Il s'appretait à rejoindre sa chambre de Prefet-en-Chef pour tout y casser à loisirs, quand Harry posa la main sur son épaule.  
Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir...  
"Drago, regarde moi"

Il releva les yeux, dans lequels sa colère transparaissait.  
Le survivant lui fit un sourire énigmatique et lui murmura tout bas :"Je n'appartient qu'à toi Prince des Serpentards"  
Il eu à peine le temps d'assimiler la phrase que deux lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes...

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le survivant était partit sans plus d'explications...  
Les jambes flageolantes, il du se maintenir au mur un bon moment.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé...

Il ne comprenait pas la phrase d'harry et encore moins la suite.  
La scène se repetait tellement dans sa tête qu'il en avait le tournis.  
Il reussit à regagner sa chambre sans savoir comment...  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua qu'un hibou l'attendait...

La réponse du bijoutier autour de la patte...

voila

bisous

Lousa

ps : merci de ne pas oublier l'auteur qui se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang en attendant votre verdict...


	6. Chapter 6

Anamaya : merci non, effectivement, il est un peu obtus notre Serpentard j'espère que ce chapitre ne te decevra pas trop

ChoChang2005 : voici la suite

Harrie Zabbs : moi aussi, je visualisais très bien la scène

Lyly Potter : oui, tu as raison, et non, il est pas rapide

Lya : merci (toute rouge)

Pottypotter :chef d'oeuvre?! faut pas pousser, mais je suis touchée quand même

Bloomy19 : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira

chap 6 : et la lumière fut

Il arracha plus qu'il n'enleva la réponse attachée à la patte de son hibou grand duc...

Celui ci reparti vers la volière dans une attitude qui exprimait tout son mepris de s'être fait traité ainsi par son propriétaire...

Mais peu lui importait...

Il déchira l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes...

La lettre tomba dans sa précipitation...

Il jura comme un charretier de bas étage, jetant la dignité Malfoy aux orties...

Enfin, il l'avait en main...

Ses yeux la parcoururent une première fois, puis une deuxième...

Il la regardait tout à fait incrédule...

Pour être sur qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations, il décida de la lire à voix haute :

"Cher M.Malfoy,

Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons bien recu votre hibou, ce jour...

Nous vous répondons par la présente...

Les couleurs et leurs significations sont les suivantes :

Mauve : le plus souvent destinée aux enfants du propriétaire, elle peut être aussi attribuée à votre filleul

Vert : les amis proches

Jaune : les amis d'enfance, la famille éloignée..

Gris : la famille proche, le plus souvent les parents ou les frères et soeurs du propriétaire

Bleu : gros attachement affectif, respect voir admiration pour la personne, confident le plus souvent

Rouge : la personne aimée d'Amour... notre plus grande fierté par sa fiabilité...

En espérant avoir répondu à votre question,

Veuillez agréér, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

M. Tempuis, horloger responsable"

Il jetta la lettre à terre dans un geste rageur!

Impossible!

Ces imbéciles étaient incapables de fabriquer un bijou fiable!

Il s'apprêtait à leur envoyer une beuglante bien sentie, quand il se rapella qu'il n'avait plus de papier à beuglantes.

Furieux, il sorti de sa chambre de prefet en chef, et vérouilla sa porte de plusieurs sortilèges.

Il était hors de question qu'il aille demander ce service aux autres Serpentards, et encore moins à ce petit fumier de Zabini...

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution...

Son parrain...

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et frappa à la porte selon un code connu d'eux seuls.

Le panneau representant un serpent constrictor en train d'etouffer un lion glissa en silence.

Il entra dans l'antre de son parrain.

Après un long corridor remplit d'horreurs toutes plus ecoeurantes les unes que les autres, il déboucha sur une porte.

Il refrappa sous un autre code cette fois-ci et il poussa la porte...

Il arriva dans le salon beige pâle, spacieux, chaleureux, où tronaient un grand canpé de cuir blanc et deux fauteils assortis.

Severus n'était pas dans le salon, il appela plusieurs fois.

Au bout d'un long moment, le directeur de Serpentard apparu en peignoir, en train de se secher les cheveux avec une serviette.

"Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix...Assied toi Drago"

Il s'assit toujours aussi rageur, mais déjà soulagé de pouvoir en parler avec son parrain.

"Tu m'as l'air près à tuer quelqu'un...je me trompe?"

Il hocha la tête en silence.

Severus poussa un petit soupir discret, sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Wisky pur feu, 12 ans d'âge...

Il versa le liquide ambré dans les verres, les remplissant bien de la moitié...

Il en tendit un à l'une des rares personnes pour qui il avait de l'estime..

Celui-ci prit le verre, et trempa ses lèvres dedans.

La chaleur enivrante se diffusait dans son corps, l'engourdissant un peu...

Il regarda son parrain s'installer tout à son aise, les pieds sur la table basse.

Cette image le fit sourire...

Mère detestait cette habitude et cela avait donné lieu à bien des disputes quand Severus passait un séjour au Manoir Malfoy.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée.

Il était coutumier que Sev lui offre un verre, quand il venait le voir...

Celui-ci fixait son filleul avec un intérêt poli...

Enfin, l'attrapeur de Serpentard se décida à ouvrir la bouche...

"Je voudrais savoir si tu as du papier à beuglantes à me donner?"

"Beuglante? Pour quoi faire Drago?"

"Pour l'envoyer à ce bijoutier incapable de naissance"

Pour toute réponse, il eu droit à un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

Il entrepit donc de lui raconter la lettre.

La montre, Severus en avait déja entendu parler quant il l'avait achetée.

Sev l'ecouta en un silence quasi religieux.

A la fin du récit, sa colère était retombée, pour faire face à une angoisse sourde.

Son parrain leva les yeux vers lui :"Je peux voir ta montre Drago?"

Il lui tendit bien volontiers après avoir lancé le sort qui permettait de réveler les aiguilles.

L'ainé sourit en voyant l'aiguille bleue à son nom.

Il comprit que ca devait lui faire chaud au coeur, maintenant qu'il connaissait la signification du bleu.

Puis, le visage se fit plus sévère en regardant l'aiguille rouge...

L'attente lui semblait interminable...

Enfin, après un nombre incalculable de sorts, il lui rendit sa montre...

Il l'a remis à son poignet, heureux d'en sentir à nouveau la présence famillière...

Il affronta le regard d'onys pour obtenir le verdict.

"Je suis au regret ou au plaisir, comme tu préfères, de t'annoncer que ta montre est en parfait état de marche..."

Il sentit son visage descendre lentement vers un ton pâleur cadavérique du plus bel effet.

"Sois gentil, évite le malaise, ca n'en vaut pas la peine"

Il était dans l'incapacité de repondre, son cerveau étant définitivement bloqué sur "parfait état de marche"

Severus, lui servit un nouveau wisky et attendit patiement que son filleul se remette du choc.

Il finit enfin par balbutier :"Je, non, pas, c'est pas possible"

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible? Que tu sois amoureux de Potter, ou que tu ne puisses pas l'admettre?"

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide...

Son parrain semblait tout à fait sérieux en plus...

Il vida son verre d'un coup

Il cherchait désespérement une explication et pensa la trouver

"C'est pas possible Sev', ca ne fait que deux jours que je lui ai donné la potion et mis-à-part un baiser..."

Une violente quinte de toux interrompit sa phrase...

Son parrain venait d'avaler de travers...

"Je te demande pardon?"

Il lui expliqua Zabini, la phrase du Gryffondor, puis le baiser.

Severus lui demanda de lui parler de Potter...

Bien que surpris, il obtempéra...

Il se mis à raconter tout ce qu'il ressentait en comencant par la où tout avait débuté, la boutique de vêtements, la veille de leur première rentrée à Poudlard..

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il s'appercu que il n'avait vécu que pour lui nuire, le provoquer...

Il ne vivait que pour qu'il le remarque, qu'il le considère comme un égal, pour que leurs vies soient, d'une facon ou d'une autre intimement liées...

Cette révélation le laissa pantois...

Le silence sembla durer des heures...

Il osa enfin poser la question qui le turlupinait maintenant : "Ca ne te choque pas que je puisse être amoureux d'un homme? Qui plus est de celui la?"

Un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres fines de son mentor.

"Je suis surpris par ta première question, je pensais que Narcissa t'avais dit depuis longtemps que j'étais gay"

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Il n'eu pas le temps de chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ca que Severus continua :

"Pour répondre à la deuxième question, je serais mal placé pour te jetter la première pierre"

Sur ce, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se tu.

Il comprit que l'entrevu était finie.

Il reposa son verre vide sur la table basse, et se leva lentement..

Son parrain sembla enfin émmerger de ses pensées et mis la main sur son épaule.

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens.

Le regard était littéralement poignant, douloureux

"Une chose avant que tu ne partes Drago...Il arrive qu'on aime qu'une fois dans sa vie, et qu'on s'en appercoive trop tard... Ne laisse pas ta chance partir parce que tu as peur de te dévoiler à l'autre"

Troublé par ses paroles, il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il ne pu ni voir ni entendre la scène qui se passa ensuite.

Bien que Severus, ne buvait que raisonnablement d'habitude, il se servit un troisième verre à ras-bord.

Comme pour quelqu'un d'autre, il murmura : "non, ce n'est pas moi qui te jettera la première pierre, non"

Il s'appretait à porter le verre à ses lèvres quant il suspendit son geste.

Il le leva vers le ciel et dit :"A la santé du sac-à-puces!" puis le vida d'un trait.

Voila...

Les commentaires seraient les bienvenus

Bisous

Lousa


	7. Chapter 7

chap 7 : réveil difficile

Il repartit dans sa chambre de préfet en chef d'un pas lourd et quelque peu traînant...

Amoureux. Lui, Drago Lucius Malfoy était amoureux...

Et pas de n'importe qui s'il vous plait!

De Harry Potter!

Rien que ça...

Il ouvrit la porte.

Il hésitait entre la crise de fou-rire face à l'ironie de la situation ou se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie...

Quoique. on risquait d'avoir du mal à identifier ce qu'il resterait de son corps et il était hors de question qu'il soit défiguré...

Il opta donc pour une troisième solution. Le coma éthylique...

Il ouvrit son grand coffre.

Après avoir jeté un album photo rose recouvert de dentelle offert par Pansy (le souvenir de ce jour lui donnait encore des sueurs froides), plusieurs manuels de potion offerts par son parrain, et diverses robes plus coûteuse les unes que les autres, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait...

Une bouteille de rhum!

Il s'installa sur son lit...

Au bout du premier verre, il se sentit mieux.

Après tout, il aimait relever les défis...

Harry en était un d'un genre un peu particulier, c'est tout...

Et puis, il l'avait embrassé, il avait donc une chance...

Au deuxième, il commença à trouver tout cela logique...

Il avait toujours été habitué à avoir ce qu'il se fait de mieux, quoi de plus normal qu'il prenne le meilleur...

Mais, bon, le problème majeur, c'est qu'il fallait reconnaître que Potter était digne de susciter l'intérêt d'un Malfoy.

En sirotant le troisième, il se rendit compte que le brun était réellement digne de lui.

Il devait absolument le séduire, sinon, son honneur ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et puis, il était hors de question de laisser Zabini mener à bien ses projets en toute impunité.

Pour effectuer un plan de drague implacable et organiser le meurtre de son rival, il se servit un quatrième verre.

C'était sans compter les verres de whisky chez son parrain.

C'était sans compter son poids léger.

C'était sans compter sur son manque d'entraînement en la matière.

Il s'effondra, le reste de la bouteille à la main.

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux.

La lumière lui semblait aveuglante...

Les murs avaient du mal à ne pas être flou...

Le lit semblait vivant...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son univers daigna enfin se stabiliser.

Au prix d'un effort inimaginable, il regarda l'heure...

8h55...

Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

8h55!!!!!!!

Il se leva d'un bond, manquant de s'écrouler sur le tapis.

Il avait exactement 5 minutes pour prendre sa douche, s'habiller, se coiffer, manger un morceau, se brosser les dents et aller en cours commun de potion renforcée.

Cours commun qui en plus était avec un certain Gryffondor.

Mais, il n'avait pas de temps pour maudir Merlin à cet instant.

8h56 : Il grimpa directement dans la baignoire, se lanca un sort de déshabillage, un d'arrosage...

Il n'avait jamais su faire des sorts d'arrosage chaud...

Mais, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se savonna vigoureusement et lanca un deuxième sort d'arrosage, suivi d'un sort de séchage...

8h58 : Impossible de trouver une robe convenable.

Il sauta dans le premier boxer, enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à moitié transparente...

Les chaussettes et les bottes de dragon suivirent rapidement

8h59 : Il se brossait les dents le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait renoncé à manger.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attacher ses longs cheveux non plus...

Il fallait se contenter d'un sort de démêlage...

9h00 : Il avait verrouillé sa porte quelques secondes plus tôt, et courrait sans aucune retenue dans les couloirs.

9h01 : Il entra dans la salle de potions.

Une voix cinglante se déversa désagréablement dans ses oreilles :"Vous avez une minute de retard M.Malfoy"

Il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuse, quand il aurait récupéré son souffle.

Il voulut parler, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion :"Puisque ce ne sont pas les excuses qui vous étouffent M.Malfoy, vous viendrez en retenue à 20h précises ce soir".

Il ouvrit des yeux gros comme des galions.

Il n'était pas le seul...

"Putain. , Malfoy qui se prend une colle en potions, j'aurais tout vu..."

Un silence de mort suivi cette déclaration on ne peut plus limpide...

Les yeux de Severus se firent meurtrier, le ton doucereux, presque suave :"Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à effectuer cette retenue avec lui, M.Potter... et vos camarades me pardonneront aisément les 50 points en moins à votre encontre"

Un faible brouhaha monta des rangs des Gryffondors.

Son parrain y mit rapidement fin : "Si vous avez des commentaires à faire..."

Tout le monde se tue.

Sev rajouta : "M.Malfoy, prennez place à côté de M.Potter et ne trainez pas."

Il s'exécuta rapidement, sentant le directeur de Serpentard d'une humeur massacrante...

Il s'était à peine assis que le survivant l'assailla littéralement de questions :"Mais où étais tu passé? J'étais fou d'inquiétude! Tu as mangé au moins? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave?..."

Un regard noir du professeur de potions lui évita de répondre...

Il marqua les ingrédients au tableau d'un coup de baguette...

Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, il écarquilla les yeux...

Ils allaient fabriquer une potion contre la gueule de bois?!

Tout à coup, les pièces s'emboîtèrent les unes avec les autres...

La tristesse de son parrain hier soir...

Son humeur plus acerbe qu'à l'accoutumée...

Le fait qu'il se tienne la tête en ce moment même...

La potion...

Sev s'était saoulé cette nuit!

Ils commencèrent à préparer la potion ensemble.

Le simple fait de manipuler les ingrédients avec Harry le rendait heureux.

Il ne voyait pas son professeur l'observer discrètement du haut de son estrade...

Il avait regretté d'avoir puni son filleul avant même d'avoir fini de prononcer la sanction...

Mais, avec le petit arrogant qui s'en était mêlé...Drago ne lui en voudrait certainement pas...

Il aurait été ravi de se retrouvé en colle avec Sirius au moins une fois dans sa vie...

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer son amour...

Et aujourd'hui, il était mort...

17 ans de silence éhonté pour rien, c'était pathétique...

Le cours passa rapidement...

A la sortie, il eut droit à deux surprises...

Tout d'abord, son parrain lui glissa très discrètement un extrait de la potion contre la gueule de bois dans la main...

Comment il avait deviné? Mystère...

Puis, Harry l'avait attendu à la sortie.

Il sortit de son sac, des gâteaux soigneusement emballés...

"Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je t'ai pris ça dans la grande salle..."

Il se sentit profondément ému de cette marque d'attention...

Il manqua de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier...

Il allait repartir avec les gâteaux vers son prochain cours quand Harry lui murmura : "Tu es vraiment beau les cheveux longs lachés, et en pantalon moulant..."

Il prit une jolie teinte rosée et battit en retraite, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas être en retard deux fois la même journée.

Il ne vit pas sa Némésis le suivre du regard avec un air de prédateur ayant repéré sa proie.

Il quitta la grande salle soulagé et complètement frustré en parallèle.

Soulagé car Harry avait été retenu par les deux autres imbéciles qui semblaient enfin vouloir se réconcilier avec lui et il n'avait pas eu à éviter de rougir à ces regards concupiscents...

Frustré à l'extrême car ils n'avaient pas manger ensemble ce midi pour les mêmes raisons...

Le reste de la journée s'égrena lentement...

Le cours d'astronomie était ennuyeux à mourir, sans parler de divination...

Il espérait que ce soir, deux yeux verts profonds lui feraient face...

Il s'assit et fixa la porte avec une impatience mal dissimulée...

Les Serpentard étaient déjà tous la...

Pas de Potter...

Les entrées étaient servies...

Pas de Potter...

Le dessert arriva...

Toujours pas de Potter...

Il se sentit s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans la dépression jusqu'à la fin du repas...

Dans sa chambre, il attendait l'heure de colle avec appréhension...

Il essayait de se rassurer...

Sev' serait la, pas d'inquiétude à avoir...

C'est pas comme s'il se retrouvait en tête-à-tête avec Harry...

C'était l'heure, il se dirigea vers le bureau du maître des potions...

voila...

deux minutes pour avoir votre avis, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est important pour l'auteur ...

bisous

Lousa


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8 : retenue particulière 

Il avanca à travers les couloirs comme un condamné monte à l'échaffaud...

Il ne s'était pas changé, et ses cheveux longs étaient toujours déttachés...

Il se rapprochait de la porte de bois sombre...

D'un côté, il avait envie de s'enfuir...

De l'autre, il était heureux d'enfin passer un moment avec Harry...même si c'était une retenue...

Il commenca à distinguer une silouhette famillière acoudée contre le mur...

Potter!

Il avait envie de le couvrir de baisers, mais aussi de lui taper dessus pour n'être pas venu au dîner...

Pour éviter de bousculer les choses, il choisit une troisième voie...

"Et je peux savoir où tu étais passé?"

Harry lui fit un sourire indéfinissable, et mentit éffrontement...

"J'avais deux, trois devoirs à terminer, alors, vois-tu, je n'avais pas le temps de venir à la grande salle..."

Il en resta coit...

Ce genre de réponse relevait plus du domaine d'un Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor...

Il s'apprétait à le cuisiner un peu plus, quand les gonds de la porte grincèrent...

La voix basse et amusée...???? de son parrain retentit...

"Je vois que vous avez au moins la décence de venir à l'heure Messieurs..."

Ils les détailla de la tête au pieds tout les deux..

"Veuillez me suivre...votre retenue ne se passera pas dans les cachots..."

Ils se regardèrent interloqués...

Une retenue de la part de leur professeur de potion qui ne se passe pas dans les cachots à reccurer les chaudrons de Neville Longdubat?!

Ils suivirent le directeur de Serpentard sans un mot...

Il commencait à avoir un mauvais, trèèèèès mauvais préssentiment...

Son parrain ne faisait jamais les choses au hasard...ce qui laissait présager beaucoup de surprises...bonnes ou désagréables...

Le ton presque amusé, caché derrière la voix froide, lui donnait des sueurs froides...

Les rares fois où Severus avait eu ce genre de ton, c'est quand il préparait un coup fumant...

Et quelque chose lui disait, dans une petite chanson lancinante que, cette fois-ci, se serait lui qui en ferrait les frais...

Après une marche qui leur sembla interminable, et des dizaines d'escaliers, ils débouchèrent dans une aile et un couloir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas...

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de sonder le regard d'onyx, et un imperceptible clin d'oeil lui fut rendu...

Ouuh...qu'il n'aimait pas ca...

Enfin, le professeur de potions le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlard, s'arrêta devant une porte...

Il murmura un mot de passe qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à entendre, et l'ouvrit.

Il fit signe aux deux adolescents d'entrer.

Ils virent un vaste salon poussièreux, deux portes dérrière lequelles se trouvaient une salle de bains, et une chambre...

Il regarda son parrain en criant mentalement :"au secouuuuurs! Me fais pas caaaaa..."

Celui-ci fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, et anonca la consigne.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces appartements sont un tant soit peu sale. Votre tache est simple : m'enlever cette poussière à laquelle je suis gravement allergique..."

A ce moment la du discours, Harry, avec un air résigné, tendit sa baguette...

"Que voulez vous que j'en fasse Potter? Gardez la sur vous! Je ne suis pas votre range baguette attitré..."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et s'appretta à franchir le seuil de la porte...

"Une dernière chose, pour être sur que vous vous acquittiez bien de votre tache, je vous enferme ici jusqu'à demain matin..."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se jetter à genoux pour demander pitié, la porte s'était déjà refermée en un claquement sonore, et avait été céllée de nombreux sorts...

Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles...

Severus Snape,

L'homme qui l'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux,

L'homme qui l'avait gardé quand il avait eu la varicelle

L'homme qui lui avait appris à lire et à écrire...

L'homme qui le soignait quand son père lui tapait dessus

L'homme en qui il avait toute confiance

Et bien ce même homme là, osait l'enfermer toute une nuit avec le survivant, et en toute connaissance de cause de la situation qui plus est...

Il hésitait entre le maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps et le bénir pour se retrouver seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait durant exactement 12 heures...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir sur l'attitude à adopter...

"Je crois que ton parrain a definitivement grillé un fusible"

Il ne connaissait pas cette expression, moldue très certainement...

"Je te demande pardon?"

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :"Il a au moins 40 de fièvre! Avec la magie, si on en a pour 2 heures à retaper cet appartement, c'est à tout casser et puis..."

Il s'était brutalement interrompu, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, et se mit à le détailler avec l'air d'un fauve qui vient de trouver une proie de choix...

Il déglutit fortement sous cette lueur dans les yeux du survivant et s'empressa d'avoir l'air absorbé par le ménage...

Le feu aux joues et au creux des reins, il sortit sa baguette, et murmura des sorts de nettoyage...

Harry, tout en le suivant du regard, commenca à faire de même...

Au bout d'une 1h30, ils avaient finis...

Il insita pour réparer la plomberie, nettoyer les carreaux, racommoder la tapisserie sur le mur, laver les draps, redorer le miroir...

Il leur fallu à peine un quart d'heure de plus à deux...et il n'avait plus aucune idée pour retarder l'instant tant désiré et tant redouté à la fois...

Le rouge et or s'en appercu égallement et s'approcha de lui avec la mine d'un chat devant un bol de crème...

(nda : j'avoue que pendant 2 secondes, j'ai bien eu envie d'arrêter le chapitre la...mais bon, je suis pas cruelle à ce point la! Quoique...)

Plus Harry s'approchait, plus il reculait...

Quand il rencontra le mur derrière son dos, il du se retenir de crier de peur et d'ecxitation...

Une chose était sure, s'il ressortait d'ici demain matin avec sa vertue intacte, c'est que Severus allait apporter des cadeaux aux premières années déguisé en père noël...

Quand le Gryffondor colla son torse contre le sien, il sentit une lame de feu parcourir son corps...

Des mains grandes, chaudes, et douces se posèrent doucement mais fermement sur le côté de son visage...

Des lèvres chaudes frolèrent les siennes...

Il ouvrit la bouche d'anticipation...

Une langue délicate vint effleurer ses dents, puis chercha sa jumelle.

Il rendit les armes, et caressa à son tour la langue de sa némésis...

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus appuyé, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus intense...

La chaleur montait par vagues délicieuses le long de son échine...

Il n'essayait même plus de se retenir de gémir contre les lèvres du survivant...

Un courant d'air frais lui parcouru le torse...

Harry venait de lui enlever sa chemise, et il ne s'en était même pas appercu...

Il se décolla de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux...

Une lueur sombre planait dans les yeux verts mentes...du désir

Un désir pur, brut et insassiable...

Il se sentit brusquement soulevé du sol...

Les bras puissants le déposèrent sur le lit...

La langue qui descendait le long de sa machoire le clouait litéralement au matelas de plaisir...

Surpris de sa propre audace, il retira la chemise de son tortionnaire...

Ses mains parcoururent le torse à la peau mate pour mieux en connaitre le moindre relief.

Harry gémit sous la lenteur affolante de cette découverte...

Il décida de s'attaquer au pantalon du prince des Serpentards...

Celui-ci glissa le long des hanches étroites et des jambes fines sans aucun problème...

Le rouge et or fit subir le même sort à son propre pantalon...

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en calecon, peau contre peau, désir contre désir...

Perdu dans une avalanche de sensation, il entendit à peine le survivant lui poser une question...

"Est-ce que tu l'as déja fait Dray?"

Il balbutia un simple non...

"Même pas avec une fille?"

Le feu aux joues, il confirma qu'il était vraiment vierge...

Son partenaire se fit plus tendre, et acheva de le déshabiller.

Un sort lui confirma qu'Harry avait lui aussi fini de se dévêtir...

Une langue lui parcouru les épaules, le torse, le ventre, le nombril puis les cuisses, les flans et enfin son sexe.

Il sentit une longue trainée chaude et humide augmenter son érection, si c'était dans le domaine du possible...

Les attouchements légers durèrent encore un peu, suffisament pour le rendre fou, pas assez longtemps pour le faire sortir de ses gonds...

Au moment où il allait protester contre pareil traitement, il sentit qu'Harry le prenait complètement en bouche...

Il en cria de plaisir...

Les mouvements de langue s'accelérèrent...

Submergé par la sensation, il ne pouvait plus penser...

Un doigt s'introduit en lui, et il se cambra sous la surprise et la légère douleur...

Il sentit qu'il était pris encore plus profondement en gorge et se relaxa...

Il commencait à s'habituer à l'étrange présence quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier...

La douleur était beaucoup plus présente, mais le plaisir incongru continuait de monter...

Les deux doigts commencèrent à bouger en lui, et d'un coup, une onde d'extase le traversa...

La sensation fut si forte qu'il se deversa dans la bouche de son amant.

Repus, les jambes coupées, il vit Harry se lécher les lèvres...

Des papillons blancs dansaient encore devant ses yeux, quand il sentit son sexe renaitre sous les caresses expertes que le Survivant lui prodigait...

Il commenca à bouger de lui-même sous les doigts toujours enfoncés en lui...

Il entendit un sort de lubrification alors que les doigts appuyaient régulièrement sur cette petite boule qui lui faisait voir des étoiles...

Quand Harry retira ses doigts, il émit un juron de frustration...

Il fut ausitôt remplacé par un cri de douleur...

Son partenaire devint pafaitement immobile...

Son amour venait de le prendre complètement, entièrement...

L'impression était certes douloureuse, mais grisante aussi...

Au bout d'un petit moment, il commenca à bouger les hanches, immédiatement suivi du coup de rein expert de Harry...

Le plaisir se mela à la douleur pour finir par l'occulter entièrement...

Le monde n'existait plus...

Il n'était plus que plaisir, jouissance...

La vague montait sans jamais redescendre, affolant tout ses sens...

Il gémissait sans discontinuer maintenant.

Ce fut encore plus intense quand Harry prit son sexe dans sa main pour le carresser sur toute sa longueur...

C'en était trop et il explosa en longs jets dans la main qui lui offrait cela...

Sentir le liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts, ressentir les spasmes de plaisir de Drago, le voir jouir, le fit se libérer à son tour...

Ils roulèrent sur le côté...

Harry l'entourant de ses bras, il s'endormit enfin, ne préférant pas penser à demain, quand la potion n'agirait plus...

voila

vos remarques, votre avis sont les bienvenues...

bisous

Lousa


End file.
